


Outrageous Wedding Cakes

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't we all unintentionally watched at least one cake special?<br/>prompt provided by: http://awesomewritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/127711586998/writing-prompt-676-do-as-i-say<br/>cake show thing here: https://youtu.be/mgK41_R9GyA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrageous Wedding Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risen_Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Angels/gifts).



> Sorry about poor quality, RA. I am very tired but i haven't written anything in so long. Thanks for inspiring me.

Admittedly this wasn't something they did often. Or ever, really.  
Be that as it may, Thomas and Newt sat on the edge of the couch, elbows on knees and chins on palms. They squinted at the television screen in sheer disbelief.  
"Forty eggs?!" Newt cried out. "What an incredible amount of eggs for one cake!!"  
"Yes, but that cake is gonna be huge!" Thomas attempted justifying the mass amount of eggs going into the cake.  
"No, Thomas...You cannot make that number of eggs seem less exessive. That is the life's work of a whole chicken."  
"I need to Google that, now." So he did, and what he found was astonishing. "On average, a hen lays about 265 eggs a year."  
"A year?!"  
The two boys stared at each other as the television sound got louder due to commercials. They didn't believe any of their senses. That was merely inconceivable.  
Slowly they turned back to the television as they'd been staring at each other for long enough it became consciously awkward. The show was back on, and they could continue critiquing the steady handiwork of the dozens of talented people on the cake specials this channel ran on occasion.  
Silence ran through them.  
"At our wedding, we will not have a forty egg cake."

 

 

"Agreed."


End file.
